ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yamamoto
How Yamamoto joined the Tourney Takeshi Yamamoto (山本 武, Yamamoto Takeshi) addressed as "Yamamoto" by almost everyone in the series, has a warm and friendly personality and is rarely seen not smiling. He is, however, very naive to the point of believing that Reborn's Weapons are advanced kid's toys and that the mafia business is one big cops-and-robbers game. Yamamoto's portrayal in the story is that of a stereotypical Japanese teenager; his name "Takeshi" and surname "Yamamoto" are both common Japanese names, his looks are quite ordinary for a Japanese teenager, he is a big fan of baseball (a popular sport in Japan), his family owns a sushi store, and later in the story, he uses a katana (a Japanese sword). Future Yamamoto has been shown to have learned everything about the Mafia and seems to be okay with it. After being given his Vongola Box months after war in the future, Yamamoto found a proposal for an alliance between the Whitebeard Pirates and the Vongola Family to fight in the Tourney. That letter was from 3rd division commander, Diamond Jozu. How to unlock *Pull five Dramatic Finishes with Jozu. *Play 856 matches For both methods, you must fight Yamamoto at Sun Arena. Alternatively you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Porunga or purchasing him for 700 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Yamamoto, wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Shigure Soen Ryu successor and Vongola Decimo's Rain Guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto!" He will be seen left of Daz Bones, right of Darui, above Zoro and below Miser. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his katana, Shigure Kintoki near his legs. After the announcer calls his name Imbues Shigure Kintoki with Rain Flames and dashes to the camera with a down slash saying "I'm gonna actually use Four Swords. Special Moves Attacco di Squalo (Neutral) Yamamoto sends out an oscillating wave that stuns the opponent's muscles. Shajiku no Ame (Side) Yamamoto charges forward and attacks with a thrust. Shibuki Ame (Up) Yamamoto holds the sword backwards and spins to create a whirlwind like shield. This not only stops attacks, but also hits anyone close to Yamamoto. In midair, he goes upwards while spinning the sword with the shield around him. Beccata di Rondine (Down) Yamamoto thrusts his blade multiple times with one hand. Scontro di Rondine (Hyper Smash) A tidal wave of Rain Flames surrounds him while he charges, led by the Swallow from his Box. He will hit seven times before knocking the opponent away. Utsushi Ame (Final Smash) Yamamoto slashes upwards. If he hits, he creates a wave of water that acts as a mirror, so when his target is distracted by the reflection on the water, he jumps down from the other side with a slash that hits three times, then finishes with a twirling uppercut slash, knocking the opponent away. Victory Animations #Yamamoto sets Shigure Kintoki on his shoulders and says "Shigure Soen Ryu is perfect and unbeatable!" #Yamamoto swings Shigure Kintoki down then holds it with the blade diagonally pointed at the ground saying "That's not bad, but still not perfect." #Yamamoto's Rain Vongola Box dog Jirou appears and he pets it then says "It's only a fraction of what Jirou can do." On-Screen Appearance Yamamoto warps to his starting point glowing Shigure Kintoki with Blue Flames and says "Kept you at a bad time?" Trivia *Yamamoto's rival is the 3rd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Diamond Jozu, while his second rival is the 10th Squad Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. *Takeshi Yamamoto shares his English voice actor with Shinnok, Fujin, Erron Black, Hyou, Jack Mitchell, Two-Face, Revolver Ocelot, Ryu Hayabusa, Pain, Sunburn, Jake Muller, Kenshin Uesugi. Hanzo Hattori, Mitsunari Ishida, Pyrrhon, Kai Leng, Nova, Espio the Chameleon, Pinsir, Michael Korvac, Gensho, Arkham Knight, Talion, Dan Briggs, Kraken Isaac, Ho-Oh, Sinestro and Sol Badguy. *Takeshi Yamamoto shares his French voice actor with Dunsparce, Giant-Man and King Lion. *Takeshi Yamamoto shares his German voice actor with Registeel, Kooper, Lightning, Momotaro Tsurugi, Shikamaru Nara, Kir and Cornell. *Takeshi Yamamoto shares his Arabic voice actor with Snapper, Slowking and Zandeh. *Takeshi Yamamoto shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Gohan. Category:Reborn! characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters